Just a Check Up!
by NouvelleNouveau
Summary: The TARDIS has left the Doctor near Forks, home to two different alien species. Of course, the Doctor's going to go check up on them. Oneshot.


Disclaimer – I do not own Twilight, and I do not want to own Twilight, because I hate Twilight. I do not own Doctor Who either, though I would love to own Doctor Who, because I love Doctor Who. Hmm. Opposites, aren't they?

I wrote this for two people who requested a Doctor Who/Twilight crossover. Then a lot of other people wanted to see it. Hope you like it!

For Kelly, Rachel, Amber, Alicia, Avery, Sara and whoever else wanted to see this. Ha! I did it! See?

* * *

There was a blue box, a box that read 'police public call box,' and it was sitting in the middle of the forest, in a place most would describe as the middle of nowhere. However, in reality the box was just inside of an area belonging to a beach known as 'La Push,' home to an interplanetary species of shape shifters. Nearby was a small 'family' of vampires – another alien race – who had made a home on the tiny planet Earth, and on the North American continent, near Forks, Washington. Walking away from that blue box that read 'police public call box' was a man in a brown coat, pinstripe suit, and converse. He was talking to himself.

"–And they're both right here. Why here? What is so special about this little stretch of rock? There's not even any sun!" he exclaimed looking up at the dark sky. "Of course, that would make sense, depending on the vampire breed. But why do I need to be here? TARDIS acting up again, what does she want here? How did they get here? I wonder, I may as well just check in – oh!" The exclamation was in response to the sudden appearance of a giant wolf, nearly as large as him. "Hello! Who are you? There's no point in hiding it, I know you're human. Or well, shape shifter. Let's go with sentient, shall we?"

The wolf changed and a moment later a dark haired, dark skinned teenage boy was standing up in its place. "I'm Jacob Black. Who are you?"

"I'm the Doctor!" the man answered cheerfully. "Don't suppose you still have a clan chief or something of the sort? I'd rather like to know what a tribe of you lot is doing here on this little planet."

"I- what?" Jacob asked. "Who did you say you were? Are you British?"

"I'm the Doctor. I'm actually Gallifreyan, but I suppose I picked up the accent over in Britan, yes. I do spend most of my time over there. Elders?"

"Oh, yeah, um, right," Jacob floundered. "Sure. This way."

He led the Doctor out of the forest and to a house, where he rung the bell and then stood awkwardly at the doorway. After a moment the door opened and a man stepped out.

"Hello Jacob. Who's this?"

"This is the Doctor."

"You're not harming anyone on this planet, are you?" the Doctor interrupted. "No turning anyone else into shape shifters or forcibly imprinting on anyone, right?"

The man was bewildered. "No. No, we've behaved. Who did you say you were again?"

"The Doctor," the Doctor replied. "I'm afraid I can't stay, I have to go check in with some other people and then get back to Rose's and pick her up at the right time and who knows how hard that will be, but I did want to check up on the aliens in the area. Have a nice day!" With that, he walked off, hands in his pockets and whistling happily.

"Aliens?" Jacob echoed.

* * *

A short while later, at another home, a doorbell rang. Barely a second later, the door opened and a petit girl with short hair looked out the door.

"Hello," she said, her voice tinkling. "Who are you?"

The man on the other side of the doorway smiled at her. "'Ello! I'm the Doctor, what's your name? Is this the local vampire coven?"

"I'm Alice Cullen," the girl replied. "And um, yes, it is. How do you know about…?" she trailed off.

"About the vampires? The alien species that came to Earth hundreds of centuries ago? I'm a time traveler. Is the head of your coven in? I just have a few questions to ask, make sure you're not needlessly killing the populace of the local town, you know."

"I, um-"

"It's alright, Alice, I'll take care of this," came a voice from inside and a moment later a man appeared. "I'm Carlisle Cullen. You're the Doctor?"

"Yep! Have you been needlessly drinking the blood of innocents?"

"No."

"Showing yourself to the general public? Causing panic about an alien attack? Fighting with the shape shifters at the beach?"

"No, no, no. Though Edward is seeing this girl…"

"Really, who? Name, age?"

"Bella Swan, she's eighteen, I think. Her dad's chief of police."

"Alright then. I'll be off then. Nice meeting you, Mr. Cullen. Behave!" he called over his shoulder, walking off again. Alice turned to her adoptive father.

"The Doctor?"

* * *

A third doorbell rang that afternoon, and a plain looking brown haired girl answered the door to find a stranger in a brown coat standing there.

"Hello? Who are you?"

"I'm the Doctor," the man introduced himself once again. "Would you be Bella Swan?"

"Um, yes. How do you know my name?"

"Oh, I was talking to the Cullens. Very interesting, a coven that doesn't drink human blood. Actually, I came by because their leader said one of them was seeing you."

"Oh, yeah, Edward's my, uh, boyfriend."

"He hasn't been drinking your blood? Threatening you? Making you uncomfortable?"

"Um, no."

"Alright then," the Doctor said. "I'll be off, just needed to check up. Best of luck with your boyfriend!"

"Thank you?" she replied hesitantly to his retreating back, then said more quietly to herself, "What?"

* * *

"Well, I've checked in on everything, and it's all good," the Doctor told the TARDIS, who had decided it was okay to start up again. "Everyone's behaving. You know, I love it when the aliens behave," he said in afterthought. "It's so rare. Well, can't have everything. Back off to England! Allons-y!" he called, and the TARDIS flew off.

_Fin_


End file.
